Adult Time
by Mitzia
Summary: Dee comes over to Ryo's place after a long day at work. Bikky and Carol aren't at the apartment, so of course the perverted Dee will try anything to get in Ryo's pants while there are no distractions. Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


Ryo entered his apartment with Dee slouching behind. Work at the police department was getting busier with summer coming. The warmer it was, the more people came outside and that probably wasn't a good thing. It had been a long day and Dee just wanted to spend the rest of it with his love.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ryo asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks," Dee said. He undid his tie and the first few buttons on his shirt. "Why is it so freaking hot in New York? Isn't the north supposed to be cold?" he whined.

"If you've got a complaint, tell it to Mother Nature," Ryo said. He handed Dee a mug of coffee and sat across from him with a cup of his own.

"Don't patronize me," Dee growled. Ryo laughed it off and took a sip of coffee. "Speaking of patronizing, where's the brat?" he asked.

"Oh, Bikky? He's at a sleepover with his friends."

"What about Carol?"

"She's at a study camp."

"So no one's here?"

"Except for us."

Dee hummed in understanding and drank his coffee. He held the cup at his face to hide his mischievious grin. If Bikky and Carol were out of the picture, Dee could spend a nice, relaxing, and hopefully sex-filled night with Ryo.

Ever since Ryo confessed his love, their relationship has been at a stand-still. Not because of each other, but because of work getting in the way and also the two kids.

Dee had to fulfill his desire for the time being while he had the chance. It'd be rude to pass up such a perfect opportunity, right?

The black haired detective finished his coffee and set it on the table. He put an eblow on the table and leaned his head on it, staring in Ryo's dark eyes while he drank. Dee put on one of his most seductive faces to try and give Ryo a hint or two.

But since this was Ryo, he didn't notice the true intentions.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked innocently.

Dee sighed and smirked. "Just a little something," he said. He leaned over the table to peck the Japanese-American on the cheek. When he pulled back, he admired the vibrant pink blush on his face.

"What the hell, Dee?!" he yelled.

"Oh come on, you should have seen that coming!" Dee laughed.

"How?!" Ryo yelled.

"Are you serious? I'm Dee Laytner! A blind man could see that coming!" Dee taunted.

"Blind people can't see dimwit," Ryo said.

"Exactly."

Ryo glared at his partner without saying anything. Dee smiled cheekily at his victory. "But seriously man, you're so dense," Dee said.

"I am not!" Ryo said.

"You are too. Do you have any idea why I asked where the brats are?"

"You always fight with them."

"Close. Why do I fight with them?"

"That's because you're immature."

Dee deadpanned and stared at Ryo. "Really? Let me make this simple for you. They get in my way of what?"

Ryo stared blankly at the detective and then blushed with wide eyes. "Dee!"

"Took you long enough, Einstein," Dee said.

Ryo looked away from the detective and took the last sip of his coffee. "That's not happening," he said.

"I knew you'd say that," Dee said. He stood up and cupped the half-Japanese man's cheeks in his large hands. This action made their eyes meet.

Ryo had a huge problem with this. For as long as he could remember, whenever he looked into Dee's evergreen eyes, he thought he would be lost in them forever. He made it a point not to look into them, but sometimes it's unaviodable.

Now was one of those times.

Dee leaned down and stole another kiss, this time on the lips. Ryo showed little resistance and Dee slowly slid his tongue inside. Saliva mixed and mingled until Dee pulled back and smiled, still holding onto Ryo's face.

"Is that answer still no?" Dee asked.

Ryo looked to the side and didn't answer verbally, but the reddening blush on his face did.

Dee smiled and picked his partner up bridal style. "Woah! What the hell, Dee?! Put me down!" he protested.

"No way, baby. I need to hurry up with the transition before you change your mind," he said.

Ryo groaned as Dee carried him into the bedroom. Dee placed him on the king sized bed and stradled him.

He kissed him roughly as his hands unbuttoned and slid off the brunette's shirt. Dee slid a hand up the man's chest and massaged the light pink nipples with his palm. Ryo moaned into the kiss as the nubs hardened under Dee's skilled hand.

His other hand traveled south to unbuckle the leather belt. Ryo's eyes shot open at the contact and broke the kiss. "Stop it!" he yelled.

"What? I'm just trying to make you feel good," Dee said.

"You're just being a pervert!"

"But it does feel good, right?"

Ryo blushed furiously as Dee leaned in again. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, Ryo. Just lay down, relax, and let me handle everything," he cooed. He leaned in and Ryo fell back on the bed again.

Dee smiled at the small act of obedience and turned all of his attention to the belt. Within seconds, it came undone and he pulled off the man's pants and boxers in one motion.

"Dee!" Ryo yelled in embarassment.

"Shh, sweet cheeks. It's going to be alright," Dee said.

He stared at the pale body beneath him and took in every detail. Those muscular arms, toned stomach, chest rising and falling with each breath, and of course his hard erection.

Dee licked his lips as he took the organ in his hands. Ryo shifted slightly and inhaled a sharp breath. He hadn't gotten used to the contact, nor did he think he ever would.

Dee pumped him slowly to get him used to the action. When Ryo's hips slowly bucked into his hand, he went faster.

"Mm, Dee, ooh," Ryo moaned. The pulsing in his nether regions became more and more evident as the devilish detective played with his cock.

"Ah!"

Dee leaned in and licked the head when he saw a few drops of pre-cum dribble out. He took this opportunity to engulf the entire dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head in time with his hand to give Ryo as much pleasure as possible.

The Japanese-American had too much pride to admit how good it felt, but his body and moans would always betray him at a time like this.

Dee could feel his lover's dick pulsate more and the taste of cum was becoming more and more clear.

He released it and put three fingers in his mouth as he continued to pump Ryo with his other hand. He coated them in saliva and pulled them out with a pop. Dee slid a finger into Ryo's twitching entrance.

"Ha-ah!"

He carefully thrust his finger to widen the tight passage. When his body became more accustomed to the intrusion, he inserted the other two fingers.

Ryo's body twitched when Dee found his sweet spot. Dee smirked as he repeatedly hit the exact same spot.

"D-Dee!" Ryo moaned. His body twitched one more time before he shot his cum onto Dee's hand and his own stomach.

He tried to regain his breathing as Dee released his now half-hard member. Dee stood up and practically ripped off his clothes. "D-Dee! What are you doing?!" Ryo yelled.

"That was just the introduction. Now's the main show!" Dee cheered.

Before Ryo could protest, Dee captured his swollen lips. While drawing his attention away, he lined himself at his partner's ass and slowly pushed in. Ryo whined at the pain and a few tears formed at the corner of his shut eyes. Dee kissed them away and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

Dee was all the away inside and as much as he wanted to fuck his lover into the matress, he used every little bit of self-restrain he had to allow Ryo's body to adjust. "I'm going to move now," the black haired man said when his lover's ass loosened a bit.

Ryo nodded and threw his head back into the pillows. Dee slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting back in. His pace quickened little by little to cause the least amount of pain as possible.

"Hah, hah! D-Dee!" Ryo moaned.

Dee bent down and kissed the half Japanese man. He swirled his tongue around the other to bring it into a dance and saliva mixed in each others mouths. Ryo moaned into the kiss and both parties could feel the vibrations.

"Ha!"

Ryo pulled away from the kiss when Dee hit his prostate. He smirked at his finding and made it a point to keep hitting that spot. "S-Stop! I'm going to-"

"I know, babe. Don't hold back."

Dee's thrusts became more rapid as he brought Ryo in for another kiss.

"Mmph!"

Ryo's climax hit first and he spilled his seed onto both men's stomachs. His inner walls squeezed Dee's cock and he followed soon after, filling him to the brim with cum.

Dee pulled out and collapsed next to Ryo, both desperate for air. "So? How was it?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ryo asked, blushing yet again.

"I'm just looking for some constructive criticism."

"As if!"

"But it's true! So did you like it or did you love it?"

"Dee, shut up!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first Fake fic and of course it was a lemon XD Dee and Ryo are such a nice pair XD This fic was requested by vampygurl402 and with her, I wouldn't have read Fake...not yet anyways, but better soon then later, right? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
